The Dark Knight Legacy
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: The long awaited follow up to the Dark Knight Rises. After the chaos of Bane's assault on the city, people are pushing for stronger security in Gotham, sewing the seeds for the rise of Oswald Cobblepot, or the Penguin.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

After the assault on Gotham from Bane and Talia, there were people pushing for order in Gotham, demanding a new mayor that could get Gotham back on its feet. The answer was someone from the Mafia named Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald descended from the escalator of the Iceberg Lounge, a hotel with the interior spruced with silver, onyx, and marble, wearing a black suit, purple hat, and purple pants. His purple hat and pants were his grandfather's, and were handed down to his father, and handed down to him. Cobblepot waved to the crowd, announcing he would run for mayor of Gotham. He was challenged by Bruce Wayne, who was no longer Batman, but head of the Wayne Foundation, which would help the victims of crime get financial support, and access to affordable healthcare. Oswald and Bruce would have their first debate in October, meaning that either one of them would become the next mayor of Gotham.

Meanwhile John Blake had found the Batcave, with his torch in hand, watching the bats fly in the cave. John thought the cave was creepy, but for him, there was no turning back. He was destined to be Batman. Blake descended to the old Batcave to take Bruce's place as the Dark Knight.


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth of the Bat

Blake had arrived at the Batcave, and the lights had turned on. Fox was there, standing in the lighted hallway, greeting Blake.

"Good Day, Mr. Blake." Fox said, greeting the policeman. "Seems you want to carry on the legacy of Batman."

"Yes, I do." Blake replied.

"I will now go over your gadgets and gear." Fox commented. "Study closely." Fox opened a case, revealing the grappling gun.

"This is a state of the art Grapnel Gun, perfect for swinging across chasms and grappling objects and enemies towards you." Fox explained, and opened the next case.

"This is your new and improved Nomex suit, made from the same material firefighter suits and flight suits are composed of." Fox explained. "It has kevlar lining, guaranteed to stop knives, bullets and even rounds from an AK-47." Fox opened the next case.

"These are your lightning batons, used for incapacitating your targets and knocking them out, ready for arrest." Fox explained.

"So, they are like tasers?" Blake asked.

"Exactly." Fox replied. "The cowl however, is newly modified with ears that can act operate on the same frequency as Wi-Fi, except you can't use the ears to watch porn at Starbucks."

"But can I detect emails sent over Wi-Fi to oversee a possible crime?" Blake asked.

"Yes, that is the intention." Fox remarked. Blake put together his suit, spray painted it black, and added a white touch, spray painting the bat logo white, as well as the utility belt. Blake met Fox at the garage, and saw a white Faraday Future like car, that looked suspiciously like a Batmobile.

"Cool". Blake said. "Less militaristic and more futuristic."

"We wanted it that way so terrorists like Bane couldn't use it to fuel their criminal militias." Fox commented.

"Does it come in black?" Blake asked.

"I knew you were going to ask that." Fox remarked. "It does."

Meanwhile, Cobblepot was at a rally, standing atop a podium, with thousands of supporters waving American flags, and had blue hats with the phrase; "Build A Better Gotham" on them, and there was Cobblepot, tapping the mic and beginning to speak.

"My fellow citizens of Gotham, the time is now for us to rebuild what has been lost in the fire of anarchy." He began. "They talk of liberation of Gotham, but the only way Gotham can truly be liberated is to find those responsible for these events, catch them, and blow them sky high!"

The crowd cheered.

"USA! USA! USA!" the crowd chanted.

"Our war with terrorism started with George W. Bush, and it will end with me." Cobblepot concluded. "The rebirth of Gotham begins now!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3: The Cat Returns

Gotham Police Station

Laura Jones, a Gotham policewoman was walking to Commissioner Gordon, giving him coffee.

"Thanks, Laura." Gordon said. "You got me my favorite kind."

"You're welcome." Laura replied. "How's Blake doing?"

"Blake retired from the police force, he went to the Batcave to become Batman." Gordon explained.

"I heard that Miss Kyle quit being Catwoman." Laura asked.

"And?" Gordon questioned.

"I believe I should assist Blake by being the new Catwoman." Laura answered.

"You have always been my coffee girl, and you want to be some kind of aid to Batman?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, because every Batman needs his Catwoman." Laura added.

"That means you're fired!" Gordon said kindly.

"Thank you." Laura said cheerfully.

Laura took the secret elevator to the Batcave, and saw a dark room. The room lit up, revealing white tiles on the roof and floor, and rocky walls. Alfred showed up to greet Laura.

"Laura Jones, I presume?" Alfred asked.

"That is my name." Laura replied. "My full name is Laura Canary Jones, Gordon's coffee girl."

"And you want to fill the role of Catwoman, am I correct?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I do." Laura answered.

"I will show you to your gadgets." Alfred opened a drawer, revealing a chain scythe.

"This is your most important weapon, the chain scythe." Alfred explained. "It used to belong to Talia, but after her passing, I got it into my possession." Alfred paused. "It's yours now." Alfred opened another drawer, revealing the throwing knives.

"These are throwing knives, also called cat claws." Alfred explained. "These were custom made by a local blacksmith and shipped over here for six hundred dollars." The cat claws were claw-like knives with a ring on the tip of the handle big enough for a finger to go in. "I like to call them kitty blades." Alfred pulled out a tactical catsuit and a motorcycle helmet with cat ears.

"This is your state of the art Wayne Enterprises Catsuit, complete with a kevlar corset to stop bullets and fire resistant fibers that are also used on firefighter uniforms." Alfred explained. "The helmet, however was a Bosozoku helmet that was shipped from Japan and bought for 500 dollars on Ebay." Alfred pointed to the ears. "The ears have been added to this helmet to act as two way radios between me and you, or you and the police department." Alfred set the channel to the police channel. "These will let you know when and where there is criminal activity."

"And finally, I present the Catmobile, a modified black Corvette Stingray with added police radios and rubber bullet launchers, for incapacitation of targets." Alfred finished.

"Are you happy with all your gear?" Alfred asked.

"I love it!" Laura replied. Blake showed up in his Batman suit, while Laura changed into her Catwoman suit.

"Let's ride!" the new Catwoman said. The two heroes got in the Catmobile, and drove out of the secret Batcave entrance.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4: Mayor Penguin

Mike Engel was doing the mayoral election coverage on GCN along with Gotham's Cat Grant, Cait Thompson. The results were intense while districts were flashing from red to blue and back.

"In order for either candidate to win the election, they need to win the three key districts, Downtown, Suburbs, and the Gotham University District." Mike began.

"With that being said, the rest of the city is useless." Cait said in a sultry, sarcastic tone.

"Right you are, Cait." Mike agreed. "It seems that Bruce Wayne has won Chinatown and the Barrio, while Oswald Cobblepot won the High End Retail district and the Trailer Park District. The Suburbs and Arena polls are too close to call."

"What's this?" Cait asked. "Officials are reporting that Oswald Cobblepot has won the Arena district and the Suburbs District, one key district won by Cobblepot!"

"Officials are now reporting that Bruce Wayne won the Airport District and the Industrial District." Mike announced. "The Downtown and Apartments District polls are too close to call."

"What the hell is this?" Cait asked. "We got word that Oswald Cobblepot won both Downtown and Apartments, and it seems like Cobblepot is redrawing the map!"

"That is another key district picked up by Cobblepot, and all Cobblepot needs is the University and he will win the election." Mike announced.

"Oh what is this?" Cait said in a singsong tone. "Cobblepot has picked up the Gotham University District, making him the winner of this election. We will be live from the Gotham City Hall where Oswald will make his victory speech."

The news cameras were inside the Gotham Hall, where Oswald was accepting his victory in the election.

"Thank you for supporting me." Cobblepot announced. "Being a member of the Gotham Mob has taught me many things, leadership, pride, honor, and the desire to unite the city after the hurricanes of chaos. I will be a great uniter and will work with Jim Gordon and the Gotham Police Department to maintain law and order in Gotham."

Oswald met with the Gotham City Council to discuss plans of preventing any major threat like the League of Shadows from striking again. His minions, who had black suits and white shirts with penguin masks surrounded him while he delivered the message.

"I am proposing a bill called the Cobblepot Act, which will make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the League of Shadows or even be associated with them." Cobblepot began.

"I like the sound of this!" Jonathan Crane replied.

"This will also have a curfew for all Santa Priscans to be in their homes by nightfall, as soon as the streetlights come on."

"Hold on!" Gordon interrupted. "You cannot punish an entire group of people for the actions of a few!"

"That kind of cowardice will further let criminals roam free in Gotham." Oswald said. "I forgot to mention something." Oswald paused. "You can call me Penguin, because I am cold blooded."

"All in favor raise your hands!" Oswald said. Everyone raised their hands but Selina, Gordon and Bruce, meaning the Cobblepot Act became law.

"Gordon, you're fired!" Penguin snapped. "I am replacing you with my subordinate, Tracey Buxton." Tracey, who had short blonde hair, a white skirt suit, and white high heels, replaced Gordon as police chief. The police escorted Gordon out, while Tracey took his place.

The Catmobile was zooming through the streets of Gotham, swerving past cars and buses. There was a call on the police radio, signaling a crime.

"Thousands of League of Shadows members have taken to the streets at Wayne International Airport, consider them armed and extremely dangerous." Tracey announced over the speaker.

"We should get going!" Batman said.

"Right!" Catwoman replied.

Catwoman and Batman arrived at the airport, but the power was out, and there were not criminals, but innocent Santa Priscans protesting to demand their rights back.

"Attention all Santa Priscans!" Tracey announced, speaking into a megaphone. "Return to your homes immediately or suffer the consequences!"

"It's Batman, and Catwoman!" a Santa Priscan migrant said. "You are our Dark Knight also!" Penguin showed up in a cop car to disperse the protest.

"By golly!" Penguin said. "Batman and Catwoman are here to defend these League of Shadows members!"

"They aren't criminals, they are just innocent migrants and refugees fighting for their rights!" Batman told Penguin.

"LIES!" Penguin snapped. "They are clearly League of Shadows and they are the enemy!" Penguin's minions approached them with taser rifles. "Round up all these League of Shadows thugs!" The Penguin masks shot taser blasts at the migrants, shocking them, as they were loaded in the police trucks. Batman pulled out his Batarangs, and Catwoman pulled out her chain scythe.

"If you don't want to be arrested, put those down." Penguin suggested. Batman and Catwoman put away their weapons, but were arrested anyways, being thrown in a police truck bound not to a police station, but to Penguin's secret lair.

"I thought if we put the weapon's down, we would not be arrested!" Batman argued.

"It's called bait and switch." Penguin explained. "I do whatever I can to get what I want." Penguin laughed a creepy evil laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5: Iceberg Lounge

The Iceberg Lounge

Penguin stood in the underground dining room of the Lounge, with its checkerboard floors, blue carpets, red curtains, and waterfall and stream going around the room with fish flowing through the stream.

"Good evening." The Penguin said, greeting Batman and Catwoman.

"Good evening yourself." Batman remarked. "Get us out of here and drop the circus act!"

"Circus act you say?" The Penguin commented. "This is the finest establishment and best secret lair in Gotham, I cannot let you insult my abode."

"Who are you!" Catwoman asked.

"I am Gotham's savior." The Penguin said. "The Batman is a mere relic of the past, while I am the future of this city."

"Your future ends now." Batman said, punching the Penguin. The Penguin and Batman got in a fistfight, while Catwoman joined in. She pulled out her chain scythe, and swung it at the Penguin. The Penguin pulled out his umbrella, which was not actually an umbrella, it was an assault rifle disguised as an umbrella, and the umbrella was a bayonet attachment. Batman was not affected by the bullets, because of his bat suit.

"Face it, Batman, I am the law now." Penguin taunted.

"You're a madman!" Batman said, pulling out his electric batons, swinging at the Penguin, but the Penguin sliced the Batman with a bayonet from his gun that he kept in his pocket. The Penguin picked the batons up, and broke them.

"No!" Catwoman screamed. Penguin incapacitated Catwoman, leaving them both unconscious, taking them as prisoner.

Arkham Asylum

James Gordon, the ringleader of the Gotham Resistance Movement, an organization made from ex cops and ex SWAT, arrived in Arkham, going to a familiar clown's cell.

"I am here to see the Joker." Gordon said to Jeremiah Arkham, the Warden of Arkham Asylum.

"Right this way, sir." The Warden said. Jeremiah led Gordon to see the Joker, alone in his cell, with his psychiatrist, Harleen Quinzel.

"Joker, you have got a girl!" Gordon said in shock.

"Yea, and I am in love with Mr. J!" Harleen said.

"You know what I am, I am a plant absorbing sunlight, plants need sunlight to survive. and I need Harleen to survive."

"I like you sweetie." Harleen said. She put on some of the Joker's makeup and reinvented herself as Harley Quinn.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?" Harley asked.

"I would rather not." Gordon answered.

"I got in a car accident." Harley teased.

"Look, we need your help because there is a Mafia boss that is our mayor, and no one is better at busting gang members than you, Joker." Gordon explained. "You were actually doing my job for me!"

"I killed many people in Afghanistan and Iraq, so it came to me naturally." Joker said. "I was an ex navy seal."

"Good to know." Gordon said. "Let's get you your clothes and get out of here, so we can meet at the Resistance camp in Bruce Wayne Park." Joker and Harley were being escorted by Gordon to the Resistance camp.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

Gotham Resistance camp

"What do we got..." Gordon asked, looking at his computer.

"It seems that the election was rigged by an outside force, but what?" Harley answered, wearing a red corset, a black leather jacket and black pants.

"That's exactly what we are investigating." Gordon said.

"Let's find people connected to the Penguin, and make them squeal." Joker added.

"Exactly." Gordon commented. "Tracey Buxton was last seen at the Gotham bank, making a deposit, so we will go by the bank to see if she is still there." Joker and Harley got in a Resistance vehicle, an all black police car with the sirens removed, and drove to the bank. They found Tracey leaving the bank. Harley pulled out her sledgehammer.

"Don't attack 'till I give the signal." Gordon said. Tracey walked closer to her police vehicle.

"NOW!" Gordon bolted. Harley charged at Buxton, and hit her with the sledgehammer, knocking her down, but she was not out.

"Who rigged the election!" Joker said in a threatening voice, interrogating Buxton.

"I..." Buxton tried to answer.

"Tell me...NOW!" Joker said, driving his knife in her mouth.

"I don't know!" Buxton commented.

"Tell me, or I rig the bank up with explosives and it burns to the ground." Joker said, threatening her.

"All right, it was a man named Edward Nigma, or E. Nigma." Buxton explained. "He hacked the election, sending fake news over the internet, planting dank memes on social media, and spreading lies instead of the truth."

"That's all I need to know." Joker said. He carved a smile on Buxton's face, and sliced her neck, killing her.

"You killed her." Gordon said. "So that means I got my job back as police commissioner!"

"All right!" Harley cheered.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7: Escape From Iceberg Lounge

Batman and Catwoman were in a glass box in the Iceberg Lounge, that was like an aquarium exhibit, but with no water, just ice. They struggled to get out of the box, but they were chained to the wall.

"Ha ha ha, Batman, you have no chance." Penguin taunted, coming up to see the two heroes. "I own Dagget Enterprises, your competitor, and I owned it before I launched my campaign."

"What does that make you?" Batman asked.

"The arch rival and successor to Bruce Wayne." Penguin answered. Batman used his ears to call Gordon, sending a message to him.

"James Gordon, this is Batman, I am held prisoner in the Iceberg Lounge, and I need support." Gordon did not get the signal, since Batman was underground. Penguin was gone, ready to announce his grand plan.

Gotham World Congress Center

Thousands gathered for Gotham City Comic Con, an annual comic convention held in Gotham City at the Gotham World Congress Center. People were dressed up as Batman, Robin his villains, and even some other DC characters like Wonder Woman, Superman, Shazam, Flash, and Supergirl. At a panel hosted by guest speaker Jon DeSanta. Jon began his conference on the comic book industry.

"All right, let's begin!" Jon said. There was a rumble happening. The floor was shaking in the auditorium, and a hole was blown in the stage floor, and out came the Penguin on a six wheeled military duck.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest here." Penguin joked.

"I am sorry, mister, if you want an autograph, you will have to wait outside like everyone else..." Jon said. Penguin threw a sticky mine in his mouth, and Jon swallowed it.

"SILENCE!" Penguin yapped, detonating the bomb. A fountain of blood erupted from Jon's neck as his body fell down, dead.

"Now, hear me as I deliver this message." Cobblepot announced. "I know, you want to hear the report about the comic book industry, but that isn't what I am here to tell you about. It is a man, a Batman, a man who stands in the way of my new Gotham becoming a kingdom that will take over the entirety of New York and New Jersey, and soon America. "I would say the whole world, but that would be too much of a long shot, wouldn't it? Well, I guess if I control America, then I can take over the world, and the world will be in good hands. Now you are asking, Oswald, what is your ideology or goals? Good question. My motive is to do what Batman failed to do for years, be the one to make Gotham a safe place for all peoples. Batman tried to do this, but he has just become the Joker who wore black! Since I control Dagget Enterprises, I have utilized and manufactured powerful military weapons superior to that of Wayne Tech. I will now declare martial law, and advise everyone back in their homes, or you will be shot on sight." Penguin descended back into the hole, as people panicked, scrambling for the exits.

Meanwhile, Batman reached for a mini mine, threw it, and broke the glass. Catwoman used her Cat Claws to break the chains. The Bat and the Cat escaped from the Iceberg Lounge, going up the stairs to the ground level. They ran for the door, and got out the exit.

"Alfred, give me the Batmobile!" Batman said over the airwaves.

"On its way, sir." Alfred said. The Batmobile rolled by, in its slick black design. Batman and Catwoman got in the Batmobile, and zoomed back to the Batcave, dodging Dagget Industries security guard cars, and their private guard army, the Akihito Team, who wore grey shirts and pants with black body armor and helmets, in black SUVs with the word "DAGGET" on the side in grey bold lettering. When the Bat and the Cat arrived back at the Batcave, Fox had something special for them veiled under a tarp.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8: To Kill a Penguin

"What I am about to show you is an amphibious vehicle called the Sea Raven, a modified military assault vehicle designed to be state of the art, equipped with hidden blades, hidden chain guns, and an artillery cannon." Fox explained. Batman and Catwoman raised their hands.

"Yes, it does come in black, thank you very much." Fox reacted. "Listen, the ears on your suits should tap into the traffic cameras and phones to determine the Penguin's location." Batman looked at the feed from his ears.

"He is in the Dagget Hall in Kane Park, which is located across the river from here." Batman said. "We will use the Sea Raven and take it up the river."

"Before you leave, there are some weapons I want you to have." Fox mentioned. "For Master Blake, a katana, the standard of your predecessor Master Wayne when he was in the League of Shadows." Fox handed him the katana and the sheath to protect it.

"For Mrs. Jones, a silenced M9 Pistol." Fox said, handing her the pistol. "Perfect for stealth operations and guaranteed a long range." Batman and Catwoman jumped on the Sea Raven, and drove down a tunnel into the river. They sailed through the river.

Meanwhile, the Penguin stood in Dagget Hall, speaking to his gang members and the Akihito Team, as well as the Dagget security guards.

"Attention!" He announced. "The time has come where we make our final stand, giving the people of Gotham a wake up call, a call to peace, order, and liberty. Those responsible, the Santa Priscans, who come in all varieties of orphaned and non orphaned, male and female, the sexes are equal, rich and poor and middle class in between, all of them will be found, captured, and blown sky high!"

The minions cheered.

"The Liberation of Gotham begins!" The minions went into their vehicles, trucks and SUVs which were using GPS satellites to go to the locations of minorities. The Sea Raven was cruising down the river, and close to the levee close to where Dagget Hall was. Batman saw the feed from the traffic cameras, seeing the trucks and SUVs headed towards a Santa Priscan neighborhood.

"Penguin's guys are headed towards a Santa Priscan neighborhood!" Batman said.

"You have the satellite access, jam the frequency!" Batman concentrated his ears to jam the frequency, re routing the trucks and SUVs to Dagget Hall.

"Re Routing to Dagget Hall!" The voice on the Akihito Squad cars said. The minion vehicles were re routed to Dagget Hall, making a U turn, and coming to Dagget Hall.

"No, this is not how I planned!" Penguin used his robot eye to see what was coming from the water, only to realize that it was the Sea Raven, coming up the levee. Penguin got in his six wheeled duck to counterattack. The Raven used the levee as a ramp, using its hidden blades to slash Penguin's six wheeled duck in half. The Raven landed safely and used its cannon to fire, destroying the duck. Penguin was at a safe distance from the duck, so he did not get hurt much. Batman drew his sword, clashed with Penguin's umbrella sword. The two men fought, while Catwoman aimed her silenced pistol, and shot off the Penguin's hat. His comb over hair was showing. Batman kicked him down, and stabbed his sword in Penguin's mechanical eye. Penguin was close to the levee, and about to fall off. Catwoman ran to him and kicked him off the levee into the harbor. The Akihito Squad was still loyal to the Penguin, but fired rocket propelled grenades and missiles from their vehicles at Batman and Catwoman. They escaped, and the Akihito Squad ended up destroying their own hideout, causing it to fall and burn to the ground. The Joker and Harley arrived at the scene, along with Commissioner Gordon, but they were too late. The Penguin was dead and defeated.

"Someone started the fireworks without me!" The Joker complained.

"Don't worry." Gordon said. "Penguin was a decoy. We have to meet with Batman and Catwoman to tell them who the real mastermind behind all this is."

"It's the one they call the Riddler!" Harley remarked.

"Exactly." Gordon responded. "He left clues all over Gotham, some tell the truth, and others lie, so we need to find the ones that tell the truth."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9: Charge the Palace

The Batcave

Batman, Catwoman, Joker, Gordon, and Harley were at the Batcave, investigating the Riddler.

"As we can see, there is set to be clues on these memes the Riddler posted." Gordon said, looking at the memes on the Bat Computer. "As we look closely at the memes, there is a piece of a map hidden in the upper left hand corner. If we connect the dots, they form a map of the Riddler's location." Harley took a photo of the map, but the Riddler hacked Gotham's power grid, making the entire city of Gotham without power.

The Akihito Squad broke into the Batcave, throwing satchel charges on the Batmobile and the Catmobile. They blew up while the Satchels were detonated. More satchels were thrown onto the Sea Raven and the Sea Raven exploded. Joker fired back at the Akihito Squad, shooting at them with his assault rifle. Catwoman used her chain scythe to attack them, while Harley used her sledgehammer to break their skulls.

"Our vehicles are down." Gordon said. "I will get you guys in a SWAT tank, so we will lay siege to the Riddler wherever he nests."

"Heard he lives in a compound." Batman commented.

"Then that is where we are going." Gordon answered. "Upstate Gotham." Everyone got in the SWAT tank, and they drove across the burning streets of Gotham, where fire burned from buildings, fiery Molotovs were thrown at cars, and where buildings caught smoke, store windows were broken, and charred car carcasses were scattered around the roads and the sidewalks. When the SWAT tank got to the concrete and steel compound, it broke through the wall. Riddler had a real palace, allied with Joker's old clowns, the remains of the Gotham Mob, the Gotham Yakuza, corrupt cops, and the Akihito Squad.

"I hate to kill my own men, but sometimes you have to sacrifice your own to beat the enemy." Joker remarked.

"They aren't your own anymore!" Gordon commented. "You were stripped of connections to them when you were put in Arkham!" Joker fired at his own men, while the five heroes continued up the stairs, and got to the floor where the Riddler was.

"Look who decided to show up." Riddler said. The Riddler had black short dreads and a shaved beard, a green fedora, suit and pants, and a purple tie.

"You were the one who hacked the election, weren't you!" Batman screamed.

"You found your culprit, congrats!" Riddler clapped. "It was entirely necessary for Cobbles to win, if he didn't I hacked the election in his favor so he could win no matter what! Oh how I love to toy with the human mind, spreading lies so no one knows what the truth is, and if that is the case, then the truth has to be what you believe in!" Batman tackled Riddler and beat him up.

"BASTARD!" Batman screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

"I..." Riddler said, but Batman punched him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" Batman punched the Riddler.

"Blake, enough!" Gordon snapped. "He has to be held accountable!"

"Fuck accountability, he shall die!" Batman screamed back. Riddler got back up, and pulled out his cane sword.

"Want to see a magic trick?" The Riddler asked. He stepped toward the Joker and cut the Joker's head off.

"I made the Joker disappear!" The Riddler said.

"NO!" Harley screamed. She attempted to hit Riddler with her hammer, but the Riddler cut it apart.

"Not so tough without your hammer." Riddler said. "Just kill yourself so you can join your boyfriend in hell, if you really care for him."

Harley cried, as tears rolled from her eyes. She remembered all the good times she had with the Joker, with tears dropping from her head to the ground.

"I really am nothing without Mr. J." Harley said in a sad voice. "Without someone who loves me, I am useless!" Harley pointed a gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Harley was dead, joining her boyfriend in death.

"End of the Line, Riddler!" Catwoman taunted, pointing her silenced pistol at Riddler's heart, and pulling the trigger, killing the Riddler. Somehow the backup generator for the Gotham Power Grid turned on, meaning power was restored to Gotham. Everyone stopped rioting and started celebrating. Fights were turned to festivities, and violence was turned to revelry, and the wars between cops and protesters were turned to moments of peace and unity. Protestors and cops cheered wine glasses, and there were smiling faces all around. The morning sun illuminated Gotham, meaning joy was on the horizon. The Riddler's palace was turned into the New Wayne Enterprises Facility, or the Second Batcave. The city was safe once again, as a boy named Dick Grayson showed up.

"Hello, I'm Dick Grayson, 19, and just out of high school." He said. "I tried applying for college, but every college in the Gotham City area rejected me."

"Then you say screw it and go on an adventure." Blake told Dick. "You're my Robin."

"Robin, I like that." Dick said.


End file.
